kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Jump Rope
"Let's Play Jump Rope" is the 34th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 86th episode overall. Synopsis Kaeloo forces Mr. Cat to see her psychotherapist, Jean Guillaume. Meanwhile, in their absence, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Pretty and Eugly get into a fight over who is better at jump rope, boys or girls. Plot Mr. Cat sets out land mines on a field, and Quack Quack runs through as he desperately tries to press the button which activates the land mines. Quack Quack is running too fast to get blown up, so he swaps Stumpy's console with the land mine controls (since Stumpy can press faster). Quack Quack still manages to cross the finish line, to Mr. Cat's annoyance. It turns out that Kaeloo and Mr. Cat had made a bet that if Quack Quack won, Mr. Cat would do whatever Kaeloo told him to. He asks what he has to do, and she tells him that he has to see her psychotherapist. He is horrified at the idea, and he refuses, but Kaeloo shuts him in a wooden box and pushes the box along. She informs Stumpy and Quack Quack that Mr. Cat has "decided" to see a psychotherapist, and he tries to escape but she puts him back in the box and continues walking. Stumpy and Quack Quack hear singing from nearby, and it turns out to be Pretty, jumping rope while Eugly turns the rope. Quack Quack goes up to the sisters with a jump rope and starts jumping, and Eugly gets distracted, causing Pretty to trip and fall. Stumpy starts laughing, and he and Pretty get into a fight over who is better. He holds up a coin to flip, saying that if it lands on heads he wins, and if it lands on tails she loses (and he still wins). She hits him in frustration, and the coin lands on heads. He says that he won, and Eugly restrains Pretty before she can attack him. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat reach the psychotherapist's office, and Kaeloo lets Mr. Cat out of the box. She tells him that his desire to hurt Quack Quack shows a clear lack of affection which can be traced back to his childhood. He refuses to go inside and tell a complete stranger about his life, but she threatens to transform and beat him up if he doesn't. They enter the office, and Kaeloo greets the doctor. Stumpy does random exercises while Pretty impatiently waits for him to start jumping. He finally finishes, and does one jump before getting tired and passing the job to Quack Quack. Stumpy stands behind Pretty while she and Eugly turn the rope and he yells random numbers. Pretty asks what he is doing, and he says he is counting the points. As he continues to incorrectly count the numbers, Pretty snaps and yells at him to leave. Mr. Cat sarcastically asks the doctor whether he should cry or talk about his mother, and Kaeloo (mistaking his sarcasm for a genuine doubt) explains that he has to lie on the couch and talk to the doctor. Mr. Cat asks if the doctor will say anything, and Kaeloo says psychotherapists never talk, but to her shock, Jean Guillaume actually speaks, revealing that the only reason he never spoke to her was because she kept talking and he couldn't get a word in. Eugly is trying to jump, but Stumpy and Quack Quack can't throw the rope high enough so it keeps hitting her face. She steps out and Pretty takes her place. Stumpy deliberately turns the rope very fast, and Pretty asks if he is counting her points. He says he is, but he counts "1,2,3,2,1" instead of counting normally. Mr. Cat talks to Jean Guillaume, and Kaeloo notes that it is taking a really long time. Stumpy and Quack Quack are doing an excellent job of jumping rope, and Pretty tells them that even if they do win, jumping rope is still for girls. When Kaeloo hears Mr. Cat and Jean Guillaume talking about her, she gets annoyed and decides that she and Mr. Cat should go back home. Mr. Cat protests, but she drags him out saying that he's too "twisted" to be helped and that Jean Guillaume already has enough to do with her. Mr. Cat says he will see the doctor again on Thursday, and Kaeloo picks him up and throws him out the door. The others stand in front of a score board showing the boys with 142 points and the girls with zero, and Pretty chases Stumpy around. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat return, and Kaeloo tells them to stop fighting. Hearing Mr. Cat talking on the phone with Jean Guillaume about her again, Kaeloo transforms. She grabs a jump rope and uses it to lasso everybody else and throw them into the air, and she decides that they need group therapy. Later, Kaeloo jumps using a rope to the doctor's office and peeks inside. Everyone is yelling at the same time, and she gently shuts the door. She notes that it is improving his clientele, and hopes that he will give them a discount. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty * Stumpy * Jean Guillaume * Eugly Trivia * First appearance of the duck clock. * This episode marks Jean Guillaume's first physical appearance (however, he is off-screen the whole time). * Jean Guillaume's name is revealed in this episode. * Mr. Cat is revealed to have several psychological issues. Gallery Tumblr_inline_ml3bsfrT9I1qz4rgp.gif Jumprope1.gif Kaeloowithpiggybank.jpg|"A psychotherapist is like a best friend you give money to." Bad Kaeloo Confronting Mr. Cat.png Stumpy and Quack Quack Butt Bump.png Screenshot 20190921-001856.png Tumblr_meco0db1Md1rzt3fd.gif Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes